Dream catcher
by lasurvolte
Summary: quand le cauchemar hante toute une vie, quand la plus grande peur d’un être est le moment de s’endormir, c’est peutêtre parce qu’au fond il lui manque un attrape rêve…


**Titre : **Dream catcher

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** je leeees veux, je les veux, je les veux… Mais c'est Kishi qui les a…

**Résumé :** quand le cauchemar hante toute une vie, quand la plus grande peur d'un être est le moment de s'endormir, c'est peut-être parce qu'au fond il lui manque un attrape rêve…

**Genre :** One-shot

**Couple : **Hmmmmm….

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé

**Note2 :** Cette fic est pour ma jumelle !!! Parce que je suis sûre qu'elle ferait un super attrape rêve, que j'ai hâte d'aller à Konoha avec elle dans son placard, et que son dos est une source d'inspiration sans fin. Je t'aime ma jumelle et j'espère que cette fic (moche) te plaira !!

* * *

Je ne fais que des cauchemars. Tout le temps. Tous les soirs. Depuis que ma vie a été foutue en l'air par celui qu'on appelle « mon frère ». Ils sont sombres, ils sont ce que je déteste le plus, ils sont ce qui m'empêche de dormir. La seule chose qui m'effraie dans ma vie est le moment où je dois m'endormir, parce que je sais qu'ils vont me poursuivre. Les fantômes de mon passé se sont gravés au fond de ma mémoire et transforment mes rêves en cauchemar, font de ma vie un enfer.  
Tout le temps.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Cette nuit, les cauchemars ont laissé la place à des rêves. Des rêves colorés, où enfin je me voyais joyeux, heureux. Où enfin j'avais le droit de respirer, de souffler, de me dire « ça va passer ». C'est arrivé je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette sensation était si agréable que j'ai à présent encore plus peur de mes cauchemars. Je regarde Naruto qui a dormit à côté de moi et qui se réveille seulement, et je me dis que j'aimerais à ce moment là être aussi insouciant que lui, pouvoir sourire comme il le fait au réveil et avoir le force de dire « allez vous faire foutre » à tous mes cauchemars. Pendant une semaine, pendant la semaine où la mission dure, avec Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, pendant la semaine où je ne dors pas seul, alors juste pendant cette semaine mes cauchemars disparaissent. Je m'en sens apaisé, même les autres le ressentent, que je suis moins froid, moins distant. Et puis on rentre à Konoha, et alors de nouveau seul dans ma chambre, mes cauchemars reviennent. Plus affreux. Plus inquiétant. Plus sombre encore. Ils me font payer ma semaine de rêve, ils se vengent. Ils me disent « tu nous as oublié, alors on va s'arranger pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais ». Au matin j'ai tellement envie de pleurer que j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à me rendormir. Alors je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, pour ne plus jamais dormir, jamais les voir réapparaître. Mais la nuit est trop sombre, et je suis trop fatigué, alors au final mes yeux se ferment et je me fais à nouveau assaillir par des cadavres qui n'existent plus que dans ma tête.

Puis nouvelle mission. Nouvelle semaine de rêves. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que je ne dors plus seul ? Alors je veux toujours dormir avec quelqu'un, si vraiment c'est ça, je veux qu'une personne soit là aussi quand je dors. Au retour à Konoha, pendant la nuit je demande à Sakura pour rester chez elle. Je me fiche que ça soit elle, je l'ai juste choisis parce que je savais qu'elle donnerait son approbation. Il me fallait juste quelqu'un, peu importe qui, pour ne plus faire de cauchemar. Je dors sur un matelas à côté de son lit. Mais au final, au final je cauchemarde quand même. Rien à faire, ce n'était pas de dormir avec quelqu'un alors quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que quand je suis en mission je dors bien ?? Pourquoi ? Si c'est ça alors je veux toujours partir en mission. Je demande à l'Hokage de m'en assigner une, je la supplie presque. Elle accepte, elle me fait partir je sais pas où, avec je sais pas qui pendant une semaine, une mission je ne sais pas laquelle. J'attends la nuit, j'attends le moment de dormir, pour savoir si vraiment je vais rêver, où si je serai poursuivit par ce qui m'effraie le plus. Finalement se sont les cauchemars qui ont le dernier mot, ce n'est donc pas de partir en mission qui les font fuir…

Des matins je me réveille en me disant que je voudrais mourir, comme ça je serais tranquille. M'effacer, disparaître, et faire disparaître les cauchemars avec moi. Seulement je dois vivre, je dois vivre pour me venger, pour venger ces gens qui sont morts et qui peuplent mes nuits. Mais finalement chaque fois que je pars en mission avec l'équipe 7, mon équipe, je rêve. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Puis la réponse vient à moi un jour, tout a fait par hasard. C'est pendant une mission. Naruto est blessé. Il finit à l'hôpital. Il va dormir là bas, pendant que nous on dort ailleurs. Et c'est ce jour là où le blond n'est pas là que je fais les pires cauchemars. Alors au réveil je comprends. C'est Naruto. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est lui qui attire les rêves à moi. C'est parce qu'il est là que je ne cauchemarde plus. Comme si son innocence m'atteignait et effrayait les fantômes qui me hantent. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour toujours dormir avec lui. Mes plans sont plutôt nombreux pour m'introduire chez lui le soir et ne plus cauchemarder. Chaque fois que je lui vole une nuit, je me sens plutôt satisfait, chaque fois mes rêves sont plus doux, plus beau, plus merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce que mes rêves prennent son visage. C'est brillant, c'est agréable, c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de voir, Naruto comme un soleil réchauffait mes nuits. Je voulais que ça dure, longtemps, le plus longtemps possible. Mais le blond finit par me surprendre chez lui et me mit dehors en me traitant de pervers. Je ne voulais pas retrouver mes cauchemars, je ne voulais plus les revoir, pas après avoir découvert la douceur d'un rêve où Naruto était le protagoniste. Seulement il avait barricadé son appartement et je ne pouvais plus m'y introduire. Pas le choix. Je devais lui expliquer, peu importe si je perdais ma fierté. Tout pour ne pas retrouver mes cauchemars. Alors Naruto écoute mon histoire, même si elle paraît incroyable, il m'écoute en silence ce qui est plutôt rare pour lui, il m'écoute puis me sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grâce à moi Sasuke ».

Il court dans sa chambre, il revient avec une sorte de cercle entouré de fils qui s'entrelacent.

« C'est grâce à ça ».

Mais ça qu'est ce que c'est ?

« On appelle ça un attrape rêve, pendant la nuit ça ne laisse passer que les rêves et tu ne cauchemardes plus. C'est Iruka qui me l'a acheté quand je lui ai dis que je faisais des cauchemars. »

Et ça marche ?

« Pour moi pas toujours, mais apparemment pour toi c'est efficace… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement me le tendit

« Tiens Sasuke je te le donne, puisqu'il semble te rendre heureux… »

Je l'ai pris. Alors c'était juste cet objet qui me donnait des rêves ? Juste ça ? Moi qui pendant un instant étais content de savoir que Naruto était celui qui me faisait rêver… Un peu déçu je rentre chez moi avec l'attrape rêve. Je le pose sur ma table de nuit et me couche. Alors cette nuit là je fis le pire cauchemar que je pouvais faire.

_C'était la nuit, une nuit sans fin, une nuit qui engloutissait tout, ne laissant aucune parcelle d'espoir. Dans cette nuit, il y avait Naruto, Naruto allongé entre deux poubelles, Naruto qui ne brillait plus, qui ne souriait plus, qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Naruto qui n'était plus Naruto. La nuit c'était lui qui la faisait, lui et les tonnes de mouches qui lui tournaient autour. J'avais envie de vomir, vomir et vomir encore, Naruto n'était plus qu'un cadavre entrain de pourrir, avec pour seule compagnie des poubelles et des mouches. Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux. Naruto qui ouvrit la bouche d'où sortit des vers. Naruto qui me tendit une main pourrie qui tenait un cercle où s'entrelaçait des serpents_

_« Tiens mon attrape rêve, tiens Sasuke, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant que tu m'as tué »._

J'ouvris les yeux en hurlant, et couru aux toilettes pour vomir. Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Je regardai autour de moi, j'avais l'impression de voir encore son cadavre posé dans un coin de la pièce, les mouches, les poubelles, les vers, la pourriture… Je l'avais tué… C'était ma faute, c'était moi. J'étais coupable, j'avais fais souffrir celui qui m'avait offert ses rêves. Comment avais-je put être aussi horrible. Et toute la nuit ce fut la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser, j'avais tuer Naruto. Alors au matin en l'attendant pour partir en mission, je ne m'attendais plus à le voir. Pourtant il arriva, souriant comme d'habitude, magnifique petit soleil qui illuminait les alentours. Il était vivant, bel et bien vivant, et tout ce que j'avais vécu hier soir n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. L'attrape rêve n'avait pas marché. L'attrape rêve n'était au fond qu'un cercle avec des bouts de fils entrelacés. Naruto était bien celui grâce à qui je ne cauchemardais plus. Alors j'attends la nuit, et je vais le voir chez lui. Mais devant ses grands yeux bleus, je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je reste juste droit comme un glaçon, incapable de faire un geste. J'ai peur. J'ai peur à cause de mon cauchemar. Et si je faisais souffrir Naruto, et si vraiment je le tuais ? Est-ce qu'en fait je lui volais ses rêves quand j'étais avec lui ? Est-ce que…

« L'attrape rêve n'a pas marché ? »

J'hoche la tête négativement.

« Alors c'était bien toi »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il s'approche et il me prend dans ses bras.

« C'était bien toi mon attrape rêve. »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Naruto m'explique que c'est chaque fois que je suis là qu'il ne cauchemarde plus, au début il avait cru que son attrape rêve fonctionnait quand même un peu, aujourd'hui il comprenait que vraiment c'était moi. J'étais son attrape rêve. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Car Naruto était le mien. Depuis ce jour, il ne se passe plus une nuit sans qu'il soit près de moi, sans que je sois près de lui, nos rêves sont devenus colorés et merveilleux. On ne craint plus de dormir, on sait que les cauchemars n'existeront plus aussi longtemps qu'on dormira l'un près de l'autre. Pourtant, pour en être sûr, pour être certain que jamais l'autre ne disparaisse, on dort l'un contre l'autre, on se cramponne sans jamais se lâcher. Les jours défilent, les mois aussi, peut-être même des années. Mon attrape rêve, devient peu à peu mon amour. Nos nuits deviennent aussi nos jours. Nos mains ne veulent plus se lâcher, et ma vie elle-même s'est transformé en un magnifique rêve coloré. Quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, je suis plus heureux que jamais. Quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je retombe amoureux.

Et quand je dors au fond de ses bras, j'ai la certitude qu'aucun cauchemar ne me hantera plus jamais. Parce que Naruto est mon attrape rêve, et qu'il me réserve bien souvent les meilleurs…

Fin !

L'autatrice : hmmm mon mari et ma fille m'ont dit que y avait beaucoup de moi là dedans, je vous laisses juger, j'ai rien remarqué. Au pire, j'ai une excuse, je suis la mère de Sasuke, normal qu'il pense comme moi AHAHAHAH

Sasuke : pauvre idiote, même si tu es ma mère ça ne peut être qu'une adoption débile…

L'autatrice : tu admets donc que je puisse être ta super maman génial fantastique que tu adores

Sasuke : … Je ne répondrai pas à cette question stupide

L'autatrice : je prends ça pour un oui…


End file.
